User talk:Googleybear
You have new messages (show most recent) {|width="100%" style="background: none;" |valign="top" width="100%" style="background:#0099ff;border: 4px solid #3300ff; padding: .5em 1em; -moz-border-radius: 1em;color:black;"| Welcome to the Talk Page of Talk Page-ness Fwoggy did a poopoo! Word bubble hates me... thanks for your support! Glad chu enjoyed! [[User:Mayor Zain|'Sup ']][[User talk:Mayor Zain|'people...]] 17:14, April 5, 2012 (UTC) No, I meant rename each one, keeping them on separate pages, so all I meant was we rename each page to have MySims Wiki: in front of the current title. Make sense. Potterfan1997 08:43, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Kewl, I will have to do them later because we are about to leave for my grandparents house. Where we are spending the day. Potterfan1997 09:00, April 6, 2012 (UTC) }} }} IKR. It's easier to write then my original one. And, I did change it to say, "Happy Halloween, even though it probably isn't Halloween" or something like that, I can't remember exactly what Potterfan1997 15:08, April 6, 2012 (UTC) }} Bunnies, eggs, fish & bells }} We wish you a merry april! I don't really celebrate but well... here ya go! }} }} }} And a Happy Easter! }} Dude! Easter I like pencils! }} }} Ok. I voted for Ginny. I'll talk to Potter about when it's gonna end. Hey did you know 4 of my nominations made it through? My nominations were DJ Candy, Raphael, Violet, Buddy and Ginny. And Ginny might make it through! Yay for me. }} I have left him/her a message, if he/she carries on, I'll block him/her. Potterfan1997 14:47, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Sure, I didn't know it had even been deleted. Potterfan1997 19:45, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Um, it's not deleted. See here Potterfan1997 19:48, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Is this the page you wanted? }} }} Ego similis collyridam. Sumaes and rollback. I will apprehend you now, and prove my worth in the process. ((friend request)) it may not work i'm sorry Plz? 1. How do you want me to call you? 2. Can you make me a My Sims Agents icon of Summer? Please? :D Kaylovessims4 22:45, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Thank You Thanks, Googleybear! :D Kaylovessims4 23:26, May 21, 2012 (UTC) }} }} }} }} }} }} Sorry about the fanon mistake, I'll delete the pics. if you want. Answer yes or no. Icecream18 A Well Respected Man }} Everything's Blue, Baby Just like, put a bit about your history on the wiki (when you joined, etc) and what you do on the wiki (portal work, etc) and y'know, stuff like that. 07:38, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey, could you make me an Agents logo based off of the Sim in this video? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IeMQRVWttfo&feature=plcp A good picture of his head is at 4:43. Nice job on it, thanks!Gocubs711 13:49, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Operation Complete! }} }} }} Too lazy for new sections..... }} Why so? }} Bubble and squeak - Why don't they just call it "potato and cabbage"? Anyhoo, nice design! I'll put it on the page when I stop being lazy when I have some time.}} Nice new show, I like it! Keep up the great work Potterfan1997 16:26, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Can you possibly help me with my profile, and I guess talk page. Thank you ! -EpicGummy Thanks! And whenever, take your time! 22:35, June 26, 2012 (UTC) I wasn't kidding about the cake. }} 2. DON'T GUESS CORRECTLY! }} I have a banner request. I want you to right The MySims and Animal Crossing o the top, when there is Noelle in the center with Maria, Yvette, and Chaz, and if you have it, the Animal crossing cover. Thanks, Icecream }} }} Well I really like the colors blue, and green I love all cute sims except for Jeremy Snoars but he's not important ! Fun Sims I like Chaz Odin, All Of Them Lol except for Summer I only like ray and violet, and yuki as foward spooky sims and I only like gino and roxie as foward tasty, don't do to much and I hope i'm not bothering you to much thank you ! Your The Best Googleybear!!!!!!!! And Your not a NERD!! You know how to make icons so you are SMART!!!!! About the banner hee is mah request: Background: Woods (like Coreys out in the woods) I want Noelle to be big and on the left, Smallish Yvette on her left, followed by the smaller Maria, Me, Rob, Bean, and Madison Gray. If you want or have, add an image of an AC cover. (only if you want) I would like you to write: The Sim Surprise, MySims and Animal Crossing, What Will Happen...? On top. ~Icecream~ Could you make the finals banner plox. Potterfan1997 (talk) 16:07, July 13, 2012 (UTC) SQUIRREL MILKSHAKES ARE HORRIBLE! }}